The Fox and the Wolf
by Kimiko50001
Summary: Kakashi wants to help Naruto, but by doing that he risks not only revealing his heritage but his risks putting all of his precious people in danger. Suck at summeries and also this is my first story so please be nice.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it would be a complete mess!**

**Hope you enjoy this! :D**

"But Kakashi-sensei can't you at least try to help me with controlling the Kyuubi!"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm not a bijuu host I don't know how to tame tailed beast. Maybe Killer Bee could help you."

"I've already asked Bee and he said that we had to into a groovy beat and then he broke into a rap." Naruto muttered. Kakashi sighed, this had not been his day, first a challenge from Gai had him weakened, then Tsunade tried to get him to take another genin team and finally Naruto came to him hoping he could fix all his Kyuubi problems. Yep, a very fun day. Not that he liked Naruto, no he liked him a lot. It was just that everytime Naruto came to him with a bijuu problem, Kakashi felt helpless. You see Kakashi was a bijuu host but his beast was not one the bijuu the Great Sage had made. Oh no, his was what you would call a half bijuu. You see years ago, there weren't just a few people with the same amount of bijuu chakra, like the Raikage and Kisame. No there were many, so many in fact that a country would began to worry that other countries would get enough chakra enabling them to take over their country.** (Confusing I know, didn't know how else to explain this situation =_=)** So what did they do, they made an agreement that people with large amounts of chakra would be transformed into half bijuu. But the jutsu that transformed the humans into bijuu was also a very dangerous jutsu. Not to the person doing the jutsu themselves but the person being transformed into the half bijuu. Many died in the process of transforming into bijuu so only a few survived. After the Great Sage came as well as his bijuu, everyone forgot about the half bijuu, leaving them and the hosts on who they sealed the half bijuu forgotten.

The original hosts as Kakashi called them, were great people because they loved their country and decided to keep the bijuu within their clan and keep the bijuu a secret, so it wouldn't cause chaos. But this created some other problems though. The hosts told who they were about to marry everything and that often made a broken off marriage. Also the new host's body sometimes rejected the bijuu, killing the bijuu and the new host. So in the end it was only Kakashi and his half bijuu, Tora the 8 tailed wolf, the only half bijuu and host left in the world. It saddened Kakashi that Tora was the last of her kind in the world because Tora always made sure he was okay when he felt so lonely.

It wasn't his father that had Tora before him, no it was his mother that he never knew. She came from a very powerful clan called the Tatsukage clan **(DragonShadow) **she told his father everything and Sakumo didn't mind. Her name was Tatsukage Kimiko and was a very powerful ninja and was named the famous Ookami of the Past with abilities that rivalled the Kages. A true lightning master, but her identity was never known to anyone but Sakumo and Kakashi, not even the Hokage knew. The only person who might surpass her was Kakashi, but he never showed other people what he could really do. Anyway when his mother gave birth to him she knew she was dying, so she told Sakumo that she was going to transfer Tora into the newly born Kakashi, as a way of ensuring both Tora and Kakashi live long lives. Sakumo reluctantly agreed with it. Kimiko died soon after that.

Tora was a nice bijuu, which was rare because most half bijuus hated what human kind had done to them and normally took it out on their hosts. But Tora wasn't like that, Kakashi had asked her why once and she said that there was two reasons. One was that she grew up with a loving father who taught to never take out her anger on others unless they did something unforgivable themselves , the other being was that she didn't have many friends when she was human and had a lover who was a bijuu. She didn't tell him whether the bijuu she loved was half or full bijuu. She also told him that he was one of the best hosts she ever had and was happy to stay sealed within him.

Kakashi didn't use Tora much, even though he had become as good as his mother and father, most of his mother's jutsus needed Tora's chakra to complete them. So to avoid suspicion he decided to have enough chakra to be able to become a good ninja and protect his precious people but at the same time never giving away that he was a host. Tora didn't mind, just as long as she got to be able to be released every once in a while she was happy and so that was why Kakashi had always felt so helpless every time Naruto came to him with a Kyuubi problem. He knew exactly what to do but he couldn't risk the exposer of Tora, or else he would be in big trouble.

Snapping back to reality, Kakashi turned to Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I just don't know what to do." Kakashi sighed, well some of that statement had some truth, Kakashi thought. I really don't know what to do. Kakashi said a quick goodbye to Naruto and teleported to his apartment. The words repeating again and again in his head, _I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. _What's good as a sensei that knows the answer but can't share it with anyone else? Why does this always have to be so hard? Why can't I have a normal life?

"**It's going to be alright Kakashi, we're going to pull though this together. Don't you worry we'll get out of this. We always have and we always will."**

Thanks Tora, thank you.

**Please review and tell me how to make the story better. This is also a KakaNaru fanfic so if you don't like it don't read it.**


	2. Naruto's Questions

**Disclaimer I don't own anything or anyone, unfortunately :(**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed, it has given me the motivation to go on! **

**Also I need you peoples advice. Do you want Sasuke back in Konoha or still on the run? This story I should add is set 1 or 2 years after the Akatsuki declare war on the 5 Great Nations. The war's over though….or is it? **

**One more thing this chapter is more on getting to know a little bit more about Kakashi and Tora's relationship. With a little part of Naruto getting a slight suspicion about Kakashi and his background. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Kakashi woke up with a start after having another nightmare about Obito's death. 'This stuff only happens to me doesn't it,' Kakashi thought. **Awake already Kakashi. It's pretty early even for you. **Tora said.

'What! How early is it?'

**2am early. Jesus Kakashi, you've got to get more sleep if you want to stay alive.**

'Gaara stayed alive with almost no sleep for 12 years, so why can't I?'

**Because unlike Gaara, you have a bijuu that cares for you and I will keep complaining until you do get the right amount of sleep. You know how…persuasive I can be Kakashi.**

Kakashi shuddered. The last time Tora had to 'persuaded' him to do something, it didn't end well.

'Alright. Jeez, I'll ask Tsunade to give me a few days off after this mission.'

**I think you should skip the mission. For some reason something doesn't feel right.**

"Hm." Kakahsi said aloud. "Tora never says that unless she knows something's wrong. The last time she said that, Obito died. I wonder."

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

**WHO WOULD IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD COME HERE AT THIS HOUR! IF IT'S GAI, I SWEAR I WILL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!**

'Thanks for the headache Tora, I really needed it.'

**Oh, sorry Kakashi but you know how much I hate Gai, so if it is him please just slam the door in his face.**

'Don't worry Tora, I'm not in the mood to have another challenge.'

Kakashi got up and slowly walked to the door with kunai in hand. Security thing, you know you can never be too careful. He slowly opened the door and… it was Naruto

"Naruto? What are you doing here? At this hour too?"

"Sorry Sensei but I just came here to ask you a few questions that I've been wanting to ask you." Kakashi stiffened, could Naruto possibly know about Tora.

'No, impossible. I told no one about her. Apart from Minato-sensei who accidently found out. But the talk that Naruto had with Minato when the Kyuubi almost broke the seal. Maybe Sensei told him then?'

"What's the matter Sensei? You look worried."

"No, I'm fine Naruto. Just thinking about the mission I've got to do today."

"Oh, okay. Anyway first question, how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"What?" Kakashi was shocked and terrified, people always assumed he had a girlfriend. But how on earth did Naruto find out he didn't have one. He had often created clones and made them into girls so it looked like he was out on a date

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Don't answer a question with another question! I WANT AN ANSWER!"

"Jeez Naruto you don't have to yell. As to the question, I never really thought about dating someone."

"Seriously Sensei. I saw your records when you were younger and you records now. You've always been popular with a lot of fan girls. Surely you must have dated a least one?"

"Nah. Anyway how did you get my records?"

"Tsunade baa-chan let me have them saying that a new record about you was coming soon and I could have the old ones."

"Okay and what are your other questions?"

"Well when I was looking through your records and I saw something interesting."

"What's that Naruto?"

"When you were younger, you had a lot more chakra but it suddenly disappeared and I know that a person's chakra cannot increase and decrease. Even if you use a lot of chakra in battle, eventually it will all come back . What happened to the rest of your chakra Sensei? And don't say that there's a seal on your chakra. Baa-chan said that your medical records have no trace of a chakra seal."

**SHIT!**

'Tora! Language!'

**But Kakashi he might have figured it out. If that happens you'll be both used as a weapon and will be disgraced as a ninja for keeping me a secret.**

'You don't know that Tora. Besides I'll think of a really good excuse that'll take care of Naruto.'

**I hope you do Kakashi or else we're in big trouble.**

'I already know that Tora. Now shut up I'm trying to think…. Got it!'

"Sensei?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Naruto, kinda space out for a second there didn't I. For the answer about my chakra the reason being was when I obtain the Sharingan from my dying friend, Obito, a bit of my chakra left when Rin, the medical ninja on our team, took out my left eye to replace it with Obito's."

"Oh I get it. There was still some chakra some your eye wasn't there, so the chakra disappeared when Rin took out your eye. Right Sensei?"

"Exactly right Naruto. Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah Sensei. Sorry about bothering you so early."

"No problem Naruto. See ya around."

"See ya Sensei."

He ran off

**Well that was a close one.**

'You're telling me. We almost got exposed.'

**Yeah. That was smart thinking by the way.**

'Thanks, it's one of the many gifts I have.'

**There we go again with all the smartass comments. Look Kashi it's only 2:30 now why don't we go to 'there'.**

'Yeah okay. I haven't been 'there' in a while and no one that we know will see us. They're probably still in bed.'

With that Kakashi quickly got changed out of his smelly clothes from yesterday and put on some clean ones and teleported just near the training grounds. He quickly checked that no one was following him before disappearing into the night.

Naruto's POV

Naruto was walking to the training grounds after his talk with Kakashi and was thinking about the answers to the questions. His first thought about Kakashi not having a girlfriend was 'WHAT!' his Sensei was an excellent teacher and was a mystery. How didn't he have a girlfriend? The second thought was 'YES! I still have a chance!' seeing as he had grown a crush on his teacher since Kakashi saved him when Tobi had tried to extract the Kyuubi for Naruto's body 18 months ago.

The answer to the second question had left him confused though. He had checked with Baa-Chan and she said that there was no way that someone could lose their chakra. Not even if they lose an eye.

Naruto suddenly came back to reality when he heard a noise. It was Kakashi-Sensei.

'What's Sensei doing here?'

Naruto was about to ask when Kakashi started to run off. Naruto shrugged and decided to follow his teacher into the night. When Kakashi finally stopped running, he had taken them to a place that Naruto didn't even know existed.

"Wow" Naruto whispered. It may have been only just a whisper but it was enough for Kakashi to hear. Kakashi spun around and looked at him with shock and horror

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

**Please keep reviewing it really helps me stay motivated to do another chapter. **


	3. Author's Note Really Important READ!

**Hi People It's me for a quick Author's Note. You see I have no idea on who the other pairings should be so I've made a poll and have pasted it on my page. So would you guys kindly vote on it please. The voting will close after all five girls Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Ino and Tenten have 15 votes with them and the person that I pair them with. Sorry if this is confusing but I'm trying to explain it the best I can. The left over male characters will be put with another male, a lesser known female character or no one. Thanks for your time and the next chapter will be up soon. I hope.**


	4. Flashbacks and Missions

**Chapter 3**

**Yo People Thanks for following the story this far and thanks to the people that reviewed.**

**I would once again ask people to vote on the side pairings on my page and the number of votes the each girl and bloke have to get before I introduce them into my story is now 7. So please vote.**

**On a chapter note I have decided to keep Sasuke as a villain. It suits him better for this story. Sorry to all the people who wanted to see him back in Konoha but it's for the best I assure you.**

**Without further announcements let the chapter BEGIN!**

Kakashi's POV

When I finally arrived there, I first felt instant relief. It felt so good to be back after all these years and it was good to see that the place hadn't change a bit.

"Wow." Someone whispered. I instantly turned around. It was Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" I asked, filled with terror. I must of looked it to because Naruto started to look scared.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei, for following you but you know how curious I am and when I saw you at the training grounds, I wondered where you were going."

"It's okay Naruto. I'm not angry at you. I was just a bit shocked that's all."

"That's good, I hate seeing you angry. Do you mind telling me what this place is?"

**He is nosy isn't he.**

'Now Tora, it's just curiousity, everyone has it. Even you.'

**Hm. Maybe but at least I don't go peeping into other people's business.**

'WHAT ABOUT MINE?'

**I basically live with you, Baka. I know everything about you because you can't really keep any secrets inside of here can ya? No? That's what I thought!**

Turning back to Naruto he asked, "Can you keep a secret, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sensei!"

"Well okay. It's actually a…"

Naruto's eyes widen "Really! Wow!"

**I can't believe you told him.**

'I didn't tell him everything!'

**No but I still can't believe you told him.**

Kakashi sighed

"Naruto is it okay if you go now? I want to have some time alone."

'With Tora' He added mentally.

"Sure Sensei. See you later for the mission." Naruto yelled as he ran off.

'Well hopefully that quenched his thirst for answers, hey Tora. Tora?'

The wolf didn't reply, she couldn't shake the feeling that the young blond knew there was something else more special about this place.

**He better not find out what this place really is for, Kakashi, or else we're in big trouble.**

Naruto's POV

'Hmm. Why isn't Sensei telling me all the story? Why is he being so secretive ever since that day?' Naruto pondered. Ever since Kakashi had saved him from Tobi. Kakashi had been avoiding him more and more. As if he didn't want Naruto to know something.

'Why? Why is he hiding the truth? He should be able to trust me. Why doesn't he trust me?'

Naruto stopped and realised he was at the training grounds where the newly formed team 7 had done their bell test. Naruto smiled at the memory, that was 4 and a half years ago and who would've thought that in that time, team 7 had grown to be one of the most well-known teams in the world with their story to go along with it.

Naruto sat down at the pole he had been tied to when he had been caught trying to eat lunch early. Naruto shook his head, he couldn't believe how stupid he was back then.

Naruto thoughts skimmed over the recent experiences he had during the 4th shinobi war. Though not many people had died, Naruto came to realise just how devastating really was. He couldn't believe how hard it must have been for all the jounin, chunin, genin and civilians that had lived through the 3rd shinobi war. Naruto thoughts went to a both pleasant and unpleasant day he had in the 4th shinobi war. The day he fell in love with Kakashi and the day Kakashi saved him.

_Flashback 18 Months ago_

_Naruto was sweating, here he was in the akatsuki base, chained to the wall, about to die. _

'_How stupid can I get?' He thought angrily. 'Uncle Bee told me not to do this alone! Why do I never listen?'_

_Naruto had stupidly believed he had enough power to be able to take out both Sasuke and Tobi. Of course though, it didn't work. He didn't even manage to kill one of them. Sasuke he had knocked out but he didn't come close to hitting Tobi. The bastard had him out in seconds, next thing he knows, he's chained to a wall in the middle of nowhere, with a big statue thing in front of him with all these different coloured eyes looking at him._

_**GAKI, what have you done?**_

'_Kyuubi?'_

_**You better damn well believe it Kid! Now you better find us an escape path out of here fast or I'll…!**_

'_Calm down Kyuubi, I'm working on it!'_

_**Work FASTER! He's coming!**_

"_Well Naruto, I thought you said you were going to finish me. What a big lie that was."_

"_Shut up, Bastard! My friends will come and get me, I know it!"_

"_Really? Well it's been 2 hours already and no one's come Naruto. Maybe they don't care about a monster. That wouldn't surprise me though, hardly anyone does."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_From what, telling the truth? Listen to me carefully Uzumaki. Nobody cares for jinchurriki. To them they're all monsters. Not even to that Sensei of yours. He probably hates you the most for taking his Sensei away from him!"_

_No not Kakashi-Sensei. Sensei knew about the fox all along and he had been kind to Naruto. There was no way._

"_Well now that you know the truth, there's no more putting it off. Goodbye Uzumaki. Say hi to your parents for me, will you."_

'_Looks like this is it. Hey Kyuubi sorry for having to be stuck in me for 16 years. I hope you'll find happiness someday.'_

_**Kid… I'm sorry I haven't been that good to you. You're a good kid.**_

_Naruto smiled sadly, 'Sorry Sensei, Sakura, looks like you're on your own'. He closed his eyes when Tobi started doing the hand signs for the extractions jutsu and hoped for a quick death. Suddenly there was a big crash and a loud grunt. Naruto opened his eyes. It was Kakashi-Sensei! He had sent Tobi flying with his entrance and took a ready stance, waiting for Tobi to make the next move._

"_Naruto, are you alright?"_

_Naruto held back some tears as he said, "Yes Sensei" he was so relieved to see Kakashi._

"_An interruption. No matter, I will get the Kyuubi from Naruto even if it kills me."_

"_If you want to get to Naruto, you're going have to get through me first!"_

"_You Hatake, don't make me laugh! Your Sensei had trouble putting a scratch on me. As far as I know, you never surpassed him."_

"_Never assume, Tobi, that's what gets you killed."_

_Kakashi and Tobi launched themselves into battle. With first a mastery bout in Taijutsu. Both completing S-rank attacks and blocks. Tobi, hoping to surprise Kakashi, used Tsukuyomi to try and take him down early. But somehow Kakashi was able to break free of the said 'ultimate' genjutsu without even breaking a sweat._

'_GO KAKASHI-SENSEI!'_

_Finally Tobi and Kakashi started using ninjutsu. Again, both using S-rank justu and able to detect each other's movements by using their Sharingan's. Tobi had enough and tried to yet again kill Kakashi with his Rinnegan but yet again Kakashi wasn't hurt._

_**Hey Gaki! That Sensei of yours has some really weird chakra. It's almost like he's a jinchuuriki.**_

'_Impossible Kyuubi! Kakashi would have told us by now.'_

_**Everyone keeps secrets Gaki!**_

_Naruto frowned and went to concentrate on the fight to realise, he was no longer on the wall but in Tobi's arms __**(GROSS! Sorry to all Tobi lovers but he isn't one of my favourites characters.)**__ with a kunai at his neck._

"_Give yourself up Kakashi or the kid dies."_

"_But you need him to complete your Moon Plan so you can't kill him. Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"_

"_No you're right I do need Naruto alive but that doesn't mean I can't put his life in danger."_

_Kakashi's eyes widen in fear as he saw Tobi slash Naruto's throat._

_Tobi dropped Naruto and started running. Kakashi used his Mangekyuo to get Tobi down then used an earth jutsu to smash Tobi into a pancake._

_Kakashi was at Naruto's side in an instant, "Are you alright Naruto?"_

"_Sensei I… I'm sorry fo…for running off… like…that." _

"_It's okay Naruto. Don't try to talk I'll heal you."_

"_But Sensei, you're not a medical nin."_

"_No but I can do this. Just go to sleep and when you wake up, you'll be all better."_

_Naruto nodded and drifted into unconscious just before everything went black he saw a strange white chakra coming out of Kakashi's hands. Kyuubi gasped inside of him and said a name Naruto couldn't make out. The last thing he heard was Kakashi's voice saying something._

"_You….Naruto… I'll…myself….wake…up."_

_End of flashback_

Naruto smiled, when he woke up Naruto had come to the conclusion that he loved Kakashi. Not only for saving him but also for caring for him all these years. Kakashi had done something, not even Sakura could do. He had made Naruto Uzumaki fall in love, not some silly crush like he used to have with Sakura but actual love.

'Whatever it takes Kakashi, I'll make you trust me enough to tell me everything you're hiding. Then I'll make you love me, just as I love you.'

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi had arrived back at his apartment after visiting his special place, the Tatsukage clan's Burial grounds. It was a sacred place in the Fire country and it was also a training ground for Tora and her new host to train after the sealing had been completed.

Kakashi had visited it because at his mother's grave, he could call to her spirit for some advice and sometimes she spoke back. Today was one of the days he got to have a talk with his mother. He had askher on whether or not to reveal Tora to Naruto or to keep her a secret. Though today her advice didn't really make sense or made it easier for Kakashi.

Kakashi had told Naruto that it was his mother's burial ground and no one knew about it. That bit was slightly true but of course Kakashi didn't tell Naruto about the trainings grounds bit. That would of just been stupid.

Kakashi sighed he would just have to decided what to do with Naruto after this mission. With Shikamaru as team captain and the other team members being Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Gai and himself. The only reason that the rest of the ex-Rookies couldn't come was because they were looking after Kuranai and her baby. It was an important mission too that's why there was a lot of people in the team. It was the 2nd attempt of the retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. The Encounter and Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 4**

**Hey People sorry for not updating in a while but computing issues stopped me from continuing the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and again I must remind you that my poll is still open. WHOEVER SASUKE IS WITH MUST BE DECIDED BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT! I will not post another chapter until then! The other characters don't worry me as much but Sasuke must have a girl for the next chapter!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

_In Tsunade's office- Kakashi's POV_

"Is everyone here?" asked Tsunade as the group entered the room.

"Hai Tsunade-sama. Everyone's here." answered Shikamaru.

"Good. As you all know Sasuke is becoming more of a menace for this village and with careful planning and deliberation the elders and I have decided that he must be stopped one way or another." She paused, "That is why this mission is an S-rank Dead or Alive scenario. If you can't convince the Uchiha to come back to the village then kill him on sight. Yes I know Naruot, but it's for the best of the village I assure you."

"Tsunade-sama what will happen if we aren't able to locate him?" asked Sakura

"You should be able to. You have Neji, Kiba and Hinata, for God's sake. Even if he is an Uchiha, he won't be able to hide forever."

Kakashi frowned, "He could if he wanted to actually." Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Kakashi?"

"Well Tsunade-sama, the sharingan can hide someone for hours on end. I know because I've done it."

"Hmm, that's never come up on the records before. Are you sure it can be done?"

**Didn't she listen to you before?**

'Calm Tora.'

To Tsunade he said, "Yes, I'm sure it can."

"Okay, Shikamaru, you're Team Captain, Kakashi, you're second-in-command. Group moves out in 30 minutes. Team dismissed!"

"Hai!"

'That could have gone better.'

**Well it could've gone worse**

'How? Wait don't tell me your identity could've been revealed.'

**Exactly.**

Kakashi smiled and shook his head.

_30 minutes later- Village Gate- Kakashi's POV_

"Kakashi-Sensei, you're actually on time!" yelled Kiba

"That's a first" mumbled Sakura

"It could be a Shadow Clone." mumbled Naruto

"Okay, if everyone's here let's go already." Shikamaru yawned.

"Okay Kiba we've got Sasuke's scent so you, Ino and Akamaru take the front. Hinata, Lee and Gai you're behind him looking out for Sasuke ahead. I'll follow with Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi-Sensei you, Neji and Tenten are bringing up the rear. Kakashi-Sensei, can you summon your hounds to help Kiba and Akamaru? Thanks. No questions? Good. Let's go."

"One question, Shikamaru."

"What's that, Kiba?"

"Why do we have Ino with us? No offence Ino. But she doesn't have a dog like sense of smell."

"Ino's a medical nin and I have someone who can detect or fix a chakra injury in each line. Ino in yours, Hinata in Lee and Gai's, Sakura in mine and Neji in Kakashi and Tenten's. Get it.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Kakashi have you got your hounds yet?"

"Yeah they've been standing here for a while."

"Good, let's go."

And off they went.

_3 hours later_

"Okay everyone lets stop here for a quick break before setting out again." announced Shikamaru.

**Finally. It's been so tense lately I could cut the tenseness with a kunai, eh Kakashi.**

'Maybe but that's because everyone's nervous about seeing Sasuke again Tora."

**Maybe**

"Okay everyone, time to move out!"

"That was a quick drink break." whispered Naruto to Kakashi.

"Maybe" (That's a lot of Maybe's!)

Just as everyone set off again.

**Kakashi! I sense Sasuke!**

'Where!'

**128 degrees South-West. Where Neji's blind spot is.**

'How do I get Neji to move his head?'

**Ask him a question!**

"Hey Neji."

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Do you…"

"Wait! Shikamaru! I see Sasuke!"

"Where!"

"128 degrees South-West from here, almost out of my sight."

"Let's move! Naruto, Kakashi, Lee and Gai, you guys are the fastest. Go first! We'll follow!"

"Right!"

Naruto, suddenly in Sage Mode, sped off. Kakashi, hoping to stay close to him, released a little bit of Tora's chakra into his feet, to make him go faster. Luckily Neji and Hinata didn't have their focus on him.

Kakashi and Naruto came into a clearing with a familiar figure in the middle.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto. Kakashi," Sasuke looked around, "and it looks like everyone else is here."

"Leave them out of this, Sasuke. Your fight is with me!" growled Naruto.

"Then let it begin."

Naruto launched himself at Sasuke in Kyuubi Mode (Not the one where he loses control. The new one.) Hoping to grab Sasuke by the waist but Sasuke managed to avoid him and instead dig his katana into Naruto's right shoulder.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" yelled Sakura

"Fine. Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourselves."

As the fight went on Naruto sustained more and more injuries. Kakashi knew that Naruto was strong but he also knew Naruto couldn't keep going on like this even with his amount of stamina and chakra.

Kakashi frowned, he knew Naruto wouldn't let anyone get hurt but going on without someone for backup was completely stupid. He was going to get himself killed if he kept on going.

"Naruto going to get himself killed if he goes on" Kakashi whispered to Shikamaru.

"I know but if we suggest it to him, he's not going to allow it."

"Then don't him give a choice, I'll just drag him out."

Shikamaru looked at him like he was crazy.

"What! Just because I'm getting older doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Neji turned around to Shikamaru

"Naruto's chakra is a critical low and he has internal bleeding as well as a broken arm."

"Thanks Neji. What about you Hinata? How's Sasuke doing?"

"He still has a bit of chakra but n- one fatal injury (Please note that she stuttered. Clue there). He has a punctured lung."

Kakashi frowned again, she was going to say something else. I wonder what? He thought.

"Kakashi. I've made my decision. Get Naruto out of there at all costs but then you alone will fight Sasuke if Naruto is unable to battle." whispered Shikamaru.

"Got it."

'Tora, how much chakra does Sasuke really have Tora?'

**The amount that Hinata said but I can't see a single fatal injury.**

'Okay'

"AHHHH!" a yell brought Kakashi out of his thoughts. Naruto had gotten hit through his chest with Chidori.

"Shit!" cursed Kakashi

Naruto fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura.

"Kakashi, you face Sasuke, Lee and Gai, get Naruto out of there!"

"Hai."

Kakashi was shaking with anger.

'No one hurts Naruto! And anyone who does will face me personally!'

White chakra around Kakashi's body and 8 chakra tails emerged from the cloak, encasing him. Everyone just stood in amazement and confusion. Kakashi lifted his heiate to reveal his Sharingan eye had turned silver.

**Kakashi calm down!**

'NO!'

Tora's POV

Shit. Everyone's going to see him. He'll be disgraced like his father for keeping this secret.

**Kakashi, please calm down! Think of the consequences!**

'BUT HE HURT NARUTO!'

**I know but at least show them that you have control over me and tell them about me.**

'But I can't tell them about you!'

**It's a bit late for that now, Kakashi. You're already in bijuu mode.**

Kakashi's POV

Crabapples. I let my emotions get the better of me and now I've got to tell people my secret.

Naruto's POV

WHAT THE HELL?

Is Kakashi a Jinchuuriki like me?

He can't be. He died when Pein attacked the village because of chakra exhaustion.

Plus Dad would've told me. Surely.

Kakashi's POV

"What are you?" Sasuke asked.

'Here goes nothing.'

"I am Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Copy Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, Copier of 1000 Jutsu's, Son of the dreaded White Fang of the Leaf and Jinchuuriki of the half bijuu, Tora." Everyone gasped and Kakashi smirked.

"So what! I'll still crash you like Naruto!"

"You don't understand Sasuke, if you didn't hurt Naruto that badly. I wouldn't have gotten angry enough to go into this form. I should also tell you the last time I was like this was after my best friend died in front of my eyes and there was about 50 Iwa ninja surrounding me and my other team mate. I killed them all and they were all jounin or anbu. The only person who has seen this form and lived was my Sensei, the Yondaime. Everyone else I've made sure they never lived to tell the tale."

'I even killed Rin because she wanted to tell everyone. Kakashi added mentally.'

"Kirin!"

Sasuke had managed to get past Kakashi and was about to kill the whole squad with Kirin when a flash of white light pushed everyone out of the way and started absorbing Kirn's chakra.

"That wasn't fair Sasuke. You should've waited until I was ready and I would've gone easy on you. Oh well now I don't have to hold back."

**PLEASE IGNORE IF THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME THIS CHAPTER/STORY!**

**So that was the new and improved version of The Encounter and Secrets Revealed. Thanks to Prescripto13 for reminding me to redo this chapter and I'm sorry if you're disappointed and liked the old chapter. **


	6. Love and Betrayal

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately **

**Hello everyone, sorry for not updating as much as I used to but certain siblings of mine have grown an attachment to our only computer.**

**The person that Sasuke is with has finally been decided. I don't plan on revealing the other pairings apart for the Sasuke pairing this chapter but there will be at least a mention of the other pairs.**

**Also I have found a picture that best describes Tora please enter this if you wish to see her: .com/image/wolf%**

**This chapter has been the most difficult so far, so please bear with me.**

**Just on an Anime note, is anyone else happy that there is no more fillers? I don't mind fillers if they are a good quantity but I dislike any with no significant importance.**

**Let the chapter begin!**

Chapter 5

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi was circling Sasuke, like a wolf circling his prey, ready to strike at any moment. Sasuke was still shocked on how Kakashi was able to stop Kirin without even getting a single scratch on him.

'Tora, how much chakra does Sasuke have now he's used Kirin?'

**About the same as your's when you don't add my chakra.**

'So below average.'

**Yeah**.

"Sasuke! You don't have fight! Just turn yourself in and you won't receive that big of a punishment!" yelled out Shikamaru.

"Why would I want to do that? If I did that, it would mean almost certain death or solitary confinement! And what about Itachi? I just can't let him become a ghostly memory of Konoha!"

'He's distracted! Here's my chance!'

Kakashi leaped forward, with kunai in hand, ready to strike Sasuke in the arm, hoping to disable him from using any more ninjutsu. Sasuke got out of the way before the deed was done but Kakashi had managed to dig the kunai into Sasuke's right hand.

'Damn it! So close!'

"Okay Sasuke, school's in session. Lesson #1. Taijutsu."

With Kakashi's new speed, it was almost impossible for Sasuke to follow his movements. (When Kakashi is in Bijuu mode, he's faster than the Yondaime's Teleportation Jutsu) Again and again, Sasuke was getting hit with Kakashi's quick yet effective punches and kicks.

Kakashi could see Sasuke was wearing down so he decided it was time for the next lesson before Sasuke got smart enough to put up Sasanoo.

"Okay. Time for lesson #2. Genjutsu."

Sasuke's POV (for 1 sec)

'Kakashi's never going to be able to get me with Genjutsu. If I can get out of Tsukuyomi, I can get out of anything!' (Over confident much -_-)

Back to Kakashi's POV

'Tora, can you take over for a second and use _that_jutsu'

**Are you sure Kakashi? I mean it's going to be a bit awkward if everyone hears a female voice coming from you.**

'I'll change into your body and then you just take over.'(You know when Bee changes into the ox/octopus, imagine Kakashi changing into a wolf with 8 tails. Or imagine that picture of Tora enlarged.)

…**Fine**

Kakashi made the ram handsign, closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He felt Tora's chakra taking over his body and felt his body starting to get larger and Tora's tails erupting for him. To everyone else, they saw Kakashi skin peeling off, leaving a silvery body that had the shape of Kakashi. They saw tails starting to come out and finally the rest of Kakashi took the shape of a wolf.

'Tora, you take over now.'

**Ok but tell everyone first.**

'Fine. Jeez.'

"Listen up everyone! I'm going to let Tora take over for a second! Don't worry she isn't dangerous unless your last name is Uchiha!" Kakashi yelled at everyone.

'Done. Now can you do your bit?'

The giant Wolf chuckled, **Fine.**

**Tora's POV**

Tora looked around and stared at the Uchiha, **"So you're the kid that has been giving Kakashi so much grief. Not much of a man, are you? A scrawny boy is all I see"**

She looked at the rest of the group, **"If you guys don't want to see your worst nightmare, I suggest that you go at least 1km away from here."**

The group just stared at her with shock, Tora sighed, **"Don't say I didn't warn you and Kakashi don't blame me if they get nightmares for weeks."**

Imagining the handsigns in her head, (I don't know how tailed beast cast jutsu's, so I just assumed.) **"Ready to see your worst nightmare Sasuke!"** as Tora casted the genjutsu.

'Tora I hope you haven't given the others that bad of genjutsu's.'

**No Kakashi, don't worry. I did nice ones for them. **She said to him.** Especially Naruto**. She said to herself. She chuckled, now was the time to see what the young boy felt about Kakashi. She also gave the same genjutsu to all the girls to see which one was still or now in love with the blasted Uchiha.

Naruto's POV

Naruto opened his eyes to find that he was alone, surrounded by mist.

"Shikamaru! Bushy Brow Sensei! Kakashi Sensei! Anyone! Hello!"

Naruto saw a figure in the mist.

"Is that you Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto yelled out.

The figure moved closer. Naruto saw it was Kakashi but something was wrong with him. Kakashi was limping and holding his chest.

"Are you alright, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked worrying what was wrong.

"Naruto. Get out of here. I'm sorry I couldn't kill him." His Sensei's voice was croaky and Naruto almost couldn't hear him.

Suddenly Kakashi fell over.

"Kakashi!" Naruto ran over. He gasped when he saw that Kakashi had a massive hole in his chest.

"He caught me by surprise. Used that mist jutsu and hit chidori through my heart. I'm a goner."

"No" Naruto whispered, "NO! NO! NO! You can't die on me Sensei! Not now! Not ever! Please." Naruto was in tears. Kakashi couldn't die. He had already lost so much. He couldn't lose anyone else, especially Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I wanted… to be there… when you… became… Hokage…." Kakashi went limp.

"No. No! NO! KAKASHI! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!I love you." Naruto sobbed into Kakashi's chest.

**So that's how you feel about my host. **

"Who's there?" Naruto looked around.

A female came out of mist. She was very beautiful and long silver hair with red eyes.

**I'm Tora. Kakashi's tailed beast inside of him. Right now you're in my genjutsu. Don't worry Kakashi's perfectly fine.**

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked

**I wanted to see how you felt about Kakashi and also I wanted to ask you not to get angry with Kakashi after this. It isn't his fault he had to hide me. We would've been used for war if anyone other than your father knew I existed.**

"My dad knew?"

**Yeah. So did Kakashi's father, Sakumo but he's been dead for ages.**

"So what's your conclusion about my feelings for Kakashi?"

Tora smiled, **that you love him very much.**

"Please don't tell him." Naruto begged.

**I won't and don't worry he will come around eventually.**

Naruto blushed.

**Well I'll release the genjutsu on you now. Say hi to Kurama for me.**

Naruto was puzzled. How did she know the Fox's name?

The mist world disappeared and back he was in the clearing. Someone was shaking him.

"Naruto! Can you hear me? Naruto! Tora I swear I will kill you for this! Naruto!" Naruto looked up. It was Kakashi.

"Oh thank God! Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto sat up and looked around, the others were on the floor as well.

"Yeah but the others…"

"Are alright as well. Tora put a nice genjutsu on them. I don't know why but she used her nightmare genjutsu for you."

Naruto frowned, "How do you know?"

"You started crying and started yelling out, NO! NO! NO! I'm sure someone doesn't do that if they're happy."

"Hehehe. Well I'm fine now thanks."

"That's good. I worried for a sec. Sooooo. Now you know my little secret. What do you think?" 

"Well I'm a tiny bit angry that you didn't help me but apart from that I'm happy that you feel comfortable enough to share that with us."

"Well now I'll be able to help you with Kurama."

"How do you know his name?"

"Tora told me."

"Also umm… about Kurama… I kind of lied about need help with him. It's just that I knew you had a major secret and I thought maybe if I had trouble with Kurama that you would help me. Kurama and I are actually working really well together."

"That's good. Maybe Tora and I could help you and Kurama do some jutsu's together like we can. And maybe we could teach you how to summon Kurama out of your body like a summoning animal. Then you two could do some major damage."

"That would cool! Thanks, Kakashi!" Kakashi looked at him in shock.

"What?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Nothing, it's just that, that was the first time you didn't call me Kakashi Sensei."

"Oh. I guess it is." Naruto rubbed his head, "So when are the others going to wake up."

"When Tora stops torturing Sasuke."

"What do we do until then?"

"Sit and wait."

? POV

"NO! SASUKE! DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"I'm sorry..._. I love you."

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" (Ha I'm such a tease!)

Suddenly Sasuke disappeared and a woman came out of the mist.

**So you love Sasuke. That's quite surprising.**

"Who are you?"

**I'm Tora. Kakashi's tailed beast and I'll be sure to tell him who you are. Until then. Goodbye.**

And she walked off.

Sasuke's POV

What is this place? I keep seeing the Uchiha massacre and Itachi's death all over again and again. I've also seen her death again and again. I know it's a genjutsu but I can't break out of it. It's horrible.

"LET ME OUT!"

**Have you had enough Sasuke?**

"Who are you?"

**Tora, Kakashi's tailed beast.**

"Please let me out?" Sasuke begged.

**Fine. I guess Kakashi will take care of you. I'll see you soon Uchiha.**

Then the whole world disappeared.

Kakashi's POV

Naruto and Kakashi were having a chat when suddenly everyone woke up.

"Looks like Tora had enough fun with Sasuke." Kakashi said looking around.

'So Tora had any fun in other people's head.'

**Yes.**

Kakashi suddenly got really angry.

'What did you do to Naruto!'

**Nothing that will hurt him.**

'Really? Why was he crying then! Why was he shouting?'

**I'll tell you later but first Sasuke has a secret girlfriend.**

'I don't really care.'

**No listen. It's a _Konoha_ girl.**

'WHAT! Who is it!'

**Someone that you know and someone that is here right now.**

'Quit the game and just tell me!'

**Fine_!**

'What! HER!'

**Yep!**

Kakashi got out of Tora's domain and looked at Sasuke.

"Had enough Sasuke?"

"No!"

"Okay. Time for lesson #3. Ninjutsu."

With Tora's cloak around him. Kakashi did a series of handsigns that not even the Sharingan could see.

"My mother's favourite jutsu. Lightning style: 16 Pillar Justu. This one is a bit different than the other."

16 pillars rose from the ground and started shooting lightning streams at Sasuke. Kakashi knew it was only a matter of time before _she_ went in to save her beloved.

"Oh and Sasuke. You won't be able to get out. There is an invisible barrier surrounding the pillars and the pillars will keep on shooting until you die. Only people from the outside can get past the barrier."

**You're trying to get her to reveal herself.**

'Well nah."

Tora smirked.

Suddenly there was a big explosion.

**Look's like she's done it.**

Pillar after pillar, each one destroyed. Saving Sasuke who had been hit 39 times already. (So much for the Sharingan.) After all the pillars had been destroyed, the dust cleared and there helping Sasuke was…

"Hinata-sama!" (Sorry sasu/saku fans.) yelled Neji.

"Hinata!" Everyone was shocked, didn't she love Naruto?

"Sorry everyone but I love Sasuke and I couldn't let him die. I hope you can forgive me someday. Give my apologies to Kuranai Sensei."

And with that she and Sasuke disappeared.

"I don't believe it." Naruto said.

"Who would've thought Hinata loved Sasuke."

Neji moaned, "How am I going to explain this to Hiashi-sama?"

**So there you go. Hina/Sasu.**

**I hope you don't mind that couple. I'll explain my theory to you. If Hinata somehow fell out of love with Naruto. I don't believe she would go for someone that is like Naruto, like Kiba. I believe she would fall for someone like Gaara or Sasuke. But since Gaara isn't going to be in this story much. Sasuke was the next choose. **

**Thanks for following me for this long and I hope this chapter was satisfying.**

**P.S I plan on doing the next chapter soon but I don't know when my laptop will be fixed and my little sisters almost never give me my turn on the computer. **


	7. How Do You Feel About Me?

**Hello Everyone.**

**To start off I'm not going to be here for 2 or 3 weeks, I'm going to my holiday place for Australia Day! I promise I'll write the next chapter down there and the next chapter will be up by the 5th of Feb…. I hope.**

**Also I have redone the 4th chapter, The Encounter and Secrets Revealed. Thanks to Prescripto13 for reminding me to do that. I'm sorry if you liked the original but I believe this one fits the story better.**

**And now the NEXT chapter.**

Back in the Village- Kakashi's POV

"So let me get this straight, you failed to bring Sasuke Uchiha back, we've lost Hinata Hyuuga and Kakashi you've been lying to everyone for the last 30." Tsunade sighed.

"Okay, everyone get some rest, Neji and Shikamaru, you two can tell Haishi that his daughter is the secret lover of Sasuke and has abandoned the village. Kakashi stay here. I want to talk to you about it."

"It's a she, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi grumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, HATAKE?" yelled Tsunade.

"I said that it was a she, Tsunade-sama."

Everyone left the room, Naruto hesitated.

"Go on Naruto. I'll still be in one piece when I get out of here."

Naruto nodded and left.

"So, Kakashi. Has anyone known about this other than you?"

"Yes. My father, Sakumo Hatake, my Sensei, Minato Namikaze and my mother, Kimiko Tatsukage, who died after giving birth."

"Tatsukage? That means you're the Jinchuuriki of the 8 tailed wolf, Tora. Am I right?"

"Yes."

Tsunade closed her eyes for a while. When she opened them again, Kakashi prepared for the worst.

"Okay, Kakashi, you will be given to Ibiki and Inoichi for inspection. If they find that you used Tora's power for your own sinister deeds, you will go on trail. If they find nothing then we will forget the whole incident and all I'll do is change your file. Got it?"

That was better than expected, "Hai."

"Good. SHIZUNE!"

"Yes?"

"Get Ibiki and Inoichi. Tell them that Kakashi Hatake is a Jinchuuriki and needs to been checked whether or not he has betrayed the village."

Kakashi smirked when Shizune looked shocked.

"H-Hai"

Inoichi and Ibiki soon showed up with surprised looks on their faces.

"I never knew you were a Jinchuuriki." Inoichi said

Kakashi shrugged, "Not many have known."

Kakashi followed Inoichi and Ibiki out of there.

"Kakashi!" He turned to find Tsunade.

"Do you mind if I talk to Tora?"

"Not at all."

'Hey Tora. Tsunade wants to talk to you.'

**But I'm sleeping. **Tora whined

'You're not sleeping anymore.'

**Fine but where are you going?**

'Well Inoichi and Ibiki are questioning me and…'

**WHAT!**

'Don't worry I'll be fine. Just talk to Tsunade for me will ya'

**FINE! But if they hurt you, I'll go on a rampage that not even the 4th could stop!**

Kakashi sighed, "Tsunade-sama, she's in a bad mood so could you please not try to get her angry."

Tsunade nodded.

"Okay. Hitsuji, Ne, Tora, Mi, Tatsu, Tora. Release!"

A white chakra flowed onto the ground and started forming into the shape of a woman. As the smoke cleared, Tora became solid.

**Well that feels better.** **Hi everyone. Inoichi, Ibiki, be careful with my host, okay. I still want him sane when I finish this talk with Tsunade.**

Inichi and Ibiki gasped, obviously they had never heard a bijuu talk before.

"See you later, Tora" Kakashi said as he lead Inochi and Ibiki out of room. Onwards to the extreme pain Kakashi was going to feel soon.

Tora's POV

As the door closed, Tora couldn't help but fell extreme sadness for her host. She knew this was going to happen and hoped Kakashi wasn't going to be in too much pain.

"It's been a long time, Tora." Tsunade said, bringing Tora out of her thoughts.

**Yeah. It's good to see you again Tsunade.**

"Hm. I never would have thought that Kimiko would marry and have a child. She was so stubborn when she was younger. She reminds of Naruto in some ways."

**Yeah. She was one of the best hosts I've ever had.**

"I never thought she would give birth to a boy."

**It was a surprise to all of us.**

"Hm. GAKI! Come out! I know you're there."

Naruto popped in through the window.

"Why were you listening on our conversation?"

"Well… I wanted to see what you were going to do to Kakashi-Sensei and I was curious what you and Tora were talking about."

**It's not nice to spy on other peoples conversations, Naruto.**

"I know but…I….um…"

Tora was amused, this kid was so much like Kimiko. The stuttering, the hyperness, the wanting to protect loved ones, even their sayings were the same. She could see why Kakashi liked him so much.

"So who is this Kimiko girl you two our talking about?" Naruto asked.

**She was my last host and Kakashi's mother. When she gave birth to Kakashi, she died.**

"and she was one of my childhood friends. I've known about Tora ever since I was 10."

"Then why did you give Kakashi-Sensei to Ibiki and Inoichi?"

"A lot of people would've argued with me if I didn't. Also it's a safety precaution."

"SO! Kakashi-sensei was only doing that so he wouldn't be used for a war weapon!" Naruto said getting angry.

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"Hmmm."

Suddenly Inoichi burst in, "Tsunade-sama!"

"What is it? Is anything wrong?"

"Yes and no. Kakashi has nothing to hide but I think we went too hard on him."

"How?"

"Well you see…um…we kinda …messed up his memory."

**WHAT!**

"Tora calm down. Is there anything you can do?"

**Yes and no. I can restore his memory but he won't have any emotions. So Naruto I need you to be there and when he wakes up, I need you to be the first thing he sees.**

"Why?"

**You're one of the only people left that might be able to remind people of who they are, just by looking at you.**

"Um. Okay."

"Where is he now?" asked Tsunade.

"In the hospital."

"Let's go"

In the Hospital- Naruto's POV

The doctors were about to take Kakashi into the surgery when…

"STOP! Don't move and put Kakashi in that room." Tsunade yelled pointing to the nearest room.

The nurses stood confused when suddenly the bed started moving by itself. Naruto looked at Tora. Tora winked.

**Okay. No one is allowed into that room until Naruto says, Okay?**

Everyone nodded, afraid of what Tora might do next.

As soon as Tora and Naruto were in the room and the door was locked, Tora turned to Naruto.

**Okay Naruto as soon as Kakashi wakes up I want you to ask him how he's feeling and how he feels about you. If he says nothing but fine. Then we have a problem.**

"Okay."

Tora took a deep breath and disappeared inside of Kakashi. Naruto sat and waited in anticipation for Kakashi to wake up. When suddenly Kakashi's eyes opened. Naruto jumped hoping that he was the first thing Kakashi saw.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to wake up. How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore but nothing I can't handle."

"And how do you feel about me?" Naruto blushed when he said.

"Well I'm guessing Tora told you to say that." Kakashi laughed, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Naruto smiled as well so his old Sensei was still there.

"Sorry about making you worry."

"It's fine, I would have come anyway."

"Now why would you come and see an old grumpy man like me when you should be hanging out with the others."

Naruto got angry, "YOU'RE NOT OLD AND YOU'RE NOT GRUMPY! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Naruto stooped he had just confessed his feelings to Kakashi without knowing whether or not Kakashi liked him back.

'SHIT!'

"What did you say Naruto?"

"I…um…said I umm…love you." Naruto said

"Really now?"

"Yes."

Kakashi laughed.

"It's not funny, Kakashi."

"Sorry, Naruto. It's just that I never thought I would ever hear that from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I…um…I've had a crush on you since you came back but I knew you wouldn't like an old man like me." 

"Really? That's… wow… That's …"

Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips settling on his. They was soft and delicious, Naruto thought he could stay there forever. When suddenly they pulled away. Naruto pouted.

"Why did you stop?" Naruto asked

Kakashi laughed, "Do you want me to do that again then?"

"Yes!"

Kakashi laughed again and kissed Naruto. Naruto pour all his heart into the kiss until a single,

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kakashi's POV

He loves me. He actually loves me! Jeez I sound like a teenage girl. But still he loves me! Mental happy dance! Just as I was melting into the kiss…

"Am I interrupting something?"

**That's the end of the chapter. If you think I was going too fast with Kakashi and Naruto getting together then I actually agree with you. It's just that in the other chapters to come I won't have time for a confession from either Kakashi or Naruto. SOOO yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	8. If Only She Was Here

**HI PeOpLe, I'm back from my HOLIDAY! It was fun :3**

**I don't have anything new to tell you so… onto the next chapter!**

***The Next Day***

Naruto's POV

'Why do I have to go on this stupid mission? I want to be there for Kakashi, when everyone else finds out…'

**Gaki, if you keep on acting all depressed, this mission is going take a long time.**

'Shut up, Kurama. Oh and Kurama?'

**Yeah Gaki?**

'Tora says hi.'

**Hm.**

'Do you know her?'

…**Yeah.**

'How?'

Kurama's POV

'How?'

Kurama sighed, he might as well know.

**Where do I begin…**

Kakashi's POV

**Kakashi. Are you nervous?**

'Nervous? No, I'm not nervous. It's just that… Okay I'm nervous.'

**I told you we should've wiped their memory, but did you listen. NO!**

'Tora, I don't regret letting them see you, it's just that… I don't know what the rest of the village will think.'

**Oh Kakashi, what will I do with you?**

'Give me rigorous training'

… **Maybe.**

"Listen up everyone, I have a announcement to tell you." Tsunade's voice ran out though the hall.

Everyone's heads turned.

"Kakashi Hatake… is a Jinchuuriki of the 8 Tailed Wolf, Tora." 

At once everyone started murmuring at once.

"Listen. He has done nothing wrong to this village or any one of you. In fact he injured Sasuke Uchiha and saved his team from certain death. He may be able to teach us a lot of things and NO ONE… I repeat no one is to, in anyway, hurt Kakashi."

'Damn. She didn't say mentally.'

"That is all."

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

Kuranai walked over to Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi."

"Hey Kuranai."

"Well, that's something new. Who would have thought that you were a Host."

"No one knew except the 4th and my father."

"How did the 4th find out?"

"I had a little accident. I…" (You don't get to hear the story until later)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kakashi was thankful of the mask that hid his blush, "It's not that funny." He mumbled.

"Yes it is! AHAHAHA!"

"Yeah you just keep on laughing there. I'm going home."

"Okay. See you Kakashi and Kakashi…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't hate you and if you need to talk to somebody, I'll be there for you."

Kakashi smiled, "Thanks Kuranai. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Kakashi started walking home.

'Well that went better than expected but it's too early to make any assumptions…'

"Hey Hatake!"

Kakashi turned around to find Haishi.

"You're the reason Hinata went with Sasuke, you piece of Jinchuuriki s***!"

Everyone around him gasped.

'How come I'm blamed that Hinata loves Sasuke?'

"_**You're**_ a Jinchuuriki! Hatake, WE TRUSTED YOU!"

"Kids, stay away from that man!"

"MONSTER!"

"FREAK!"

"SON OF A B****!"

"GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

The comments kept on coming.

'I'm out of here. Teleportation Jutsu!'

Kakashi flopped down on his bed.

'I know I shouldn't let those comments get to me but… It hurts.'

With that he went to sleep

Tora's POV

Tora peered down at Kakashi's sleeping body.

_**Kakashi, I knew this would happen. Please don't feel sad. Give them some time and they'll come around. Just like Naruto… Kimiko… I'm sorry I couldn't protect your son from them. Forgive me.**_

To Kakashi she whispered, "**This isn't the time but… I told you so…"**

_**Naruto, hurry back to help Kakashi get through this…**_

Tsunade's POV

Tsunade had some Moon flowers (It's an actual flower! See I do research! ^-^)in her hands standing over a grave. She bent down while shedding a few tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't look after him, Kimiko. Please forgive me. I'll do a better job." She whispered.

Tsunade had heard the nasty things people had said about Kakashi. There were many, and it was only the first day! A lot of people had come to her and had demanded some weird things.

One person had even said to take away his Icha Icha collection. (O_O WHAT THE HELL!) But a lot of people had her angered by the suggestions of what to do to Kakashi. One person even suggested he be killed. That person was now in the intensive care unit of the hospital. (O_O')

Tsunade knew this grave wasn't actually Kimiko's grave… Only Kakashi knew where she was buried. This was just a memorial.

Tsunade remembered Kimi like it was yesterday. She was like Olden Day Naruto, except smarter.

If Kimiko was here, she would know what to do.

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I think I'm developing Writers' Block. If anyone has an idea for the next chapter, PM me and I'll see what I can do.**


	9. Why?

**Hello my beautiful people! Sorry I haven't updated but I just got back to school, so that was really crazy and I FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! Seriously I didn't know it took 3 months to fix a laptop, apparently it had a really bad virus but I think it's because they wanted to take my money…Anyway the important thing is the story is continued!**

**Thanks to LemarLuna for her opinion about the chapter. I'm very thankful! ^-^**

**Without further announcements… Let the chapter begin!**

*Two weeks later*

Naruto's POV

'Kami, my body's so stiff!' Naruto thought, coming back from his first solo mission.

'Baa-chan better pay me good!'

With all this anger, suddenly became sadness.

'I hope Kakashi's doing alright. I hope the villagers aren't giving him a bad time…'

Kakashi's POV

Tiredness, sadness, depression, you name Kakashi had it. He even had head lice. Some villager decided that because he was an 'insect ', he should live with his 'own kind'. Yep, the past two weeks had been a total depression zone and Kakashi hadn't talk to anyone. Tora had been out hunting for the past two weeks, Naruto had his first solo mission and Gai had a mission with his team. None of the others had come around, in which Kakashi wasn't surprised. He had been lying to them since day 1, nothing was ever going to make them trust him again. He did wish Kuranai was here but she was looking after the baby.

'Hmmmmmmm. What shall I do? Nobody should have to live with this.' Kakashi thought, glumly. Well what could he do? It wasn't like he could just go and …

Kakashi looked over at the four pictures he loved more than anything. The first one was of Kakashi, Obito, Rin and Minato-Sensei. Kakashi smiled at his old team. Maybe…

The second one was Team 7. So much resemblance between Obito and Naruto. Personality wise. Though Naruto, to him, was a little more special.

The third picture was of him and his father, one of the few times Sakumo had managed to get away from the shinobi life and spend some quality time with his son. It was Kakashi's 5th birthday.

The fourth and final picture was of his mother. Kakashi's favourite picture, the only picture left of the famous Ookami of the Past. Not that anyone knew she was Ookami of the Past. Kakashi had often asked his father about her, Sakumo had always answered the best he could. Kakashi knew that his mother was two years younger than his father, she had long, wavy brown hair, and she was 166cm, blue eyes and even had a sharingan. (Imagine the first Uchiha had two sons, one became the founder of the Uchiha clan, the other the founder of the Tatsukage clan. Both with Sharingans.) Kimiko had a bubbly personality but was smarter than she looked. Smarter than the Nara clan even. Kakashi wished she had stayed alive to raise him. He only found out he could talk to his mother if he went to the catacombs a few years ago.

Kakashi sighed, maybe he would see her soon…

Naruto's POV

"Well done, Naruto. You successfully completed your first solo mission without any hassles. Congratulations."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Baa-chan!"

"Just tell me one thing." said Tsunade.

"Yeah?"

"How did you become so smart?" Tsunade asked, smugly.

Everyone laughed. You see Teams Gai, Asuma and Kuranai had all returned from their mission and Sakura came to check Naruto's injuries.

Naruto frowned, "How's Kakashi-Sensei?" Everyone went silent.

"I don't know, Naruto. I haven't seen him since the day I announced he was a Jinchuuriki. Teams Gai, Asuma and Kuranai wouldn't know either. They've been doing their missions…" said Tsunade, frowning.

"Sakura, have you visited Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No! Why would I? He's been lying to us Naruto! He could've brought Sasuke back with all that power! But he was too worried about his damn self!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura hit the wall. Everyone was shocked to see Naruto was the one to do it.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HALF THE SHIT KAKASHI'S BEEN GOING THROUGH! I LIED TO YOU AS WELL SAKURA! I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT KURAMA AND I HAD ENOUGH POWER TO BRING SASUKE BACK TOO! SO THE WAY YOU'RE TREATING KAKASHI, IS THE WAY YOU SHOULD'VE TREATED ME!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Now, I'm going to see Kakashi. Anyone who wants to come can come." Naruto stayed quiet after that, waiting to anyone wanting to come with him.

"I'll come to see how my eternal rival's doing! Though now he has an advantage, I'll still beat him in everything!" yelled Gai, passionately.

"I'll come." Said Ino, Sai and Choji.

"So will I!" exclaimed Lee.

"Huh. Fine. I'll drag along." sighed Shikamaru

"I owe Kakashi an apology, so I'll come." said Neji.

"I'll come too." said Tenten.

"Sure why not? How about you, Shino?" asked Kiba

"Count me in." replied Shino.

"Sakura, are you coming?" asked Ino.

"… Okay…Naruto was right… I'll go and apologise."

Naruto's expression softened, "Thanks, Sakura."

"I'll come too. I still haven't fulfilled my promise to his mother." declared Tsunade.

"Let's go already!" hurried Naruto. And he ran off in front of the others.

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi looked at the item in his hand, 'I'm so sorry, Naruto. Tora. I just can't live with this anymore…' Tears spilled out of Kakashi's eyes. (He had his head band off)

'I hope you find your lover, Tora. And Naruto… Naruto, thank you for everything.'

Kakashi looked at the poison kunai again… and drove it towards his heart…

"_**NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Naruto's POV

Naruto was way in front of everyone else. He couldn't help it, he was just so excited to see Kakashi again. He was hoping to talk about what happened in the hospital…

Naruto arrived at Kakashi's door.

He knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

Naruto BANGED on the door!

Still NO ANSWER!

**Naruto? What are you doing here? Why are you banging Kakashi' s door?**

Naruto turned around to see Tora, wasn't she sealed inside of Kakashi?

**Yes, I am sealed inside of Kakashi but I need to hunt once in a fortnight.**

"You read minds?"

**Pretty much.**

"Wait. If you're here talking to me… Who's looking after Kakashi?"

Tora frowned, **He said Kuranai was.**

"Kuranai-Sensei is looking after her baby…" Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh SHIT! Kakashi!"

Tora was thinking the same thing because she kicked the door down just to see Kakashi, driving a kunai to his heart.

"_**!"**_

Naruto ran up, turned his back in front of the kunai, hugged Kakashi and took the hit.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, shocked.

"Now who's the baka?" He whispered weakly. Then he descended into darkness.

Kakashi's POV

"Naruto?" Why had he jumped in front of him?

"Now who's the baka?" Naruto whispered… Then he went limp in Kakashi's arms.

"no. No. No! NO! Naruto!"

Kakashi laid Naruto on his side, ripped a part of his shirt, tied it around Naruto's arm, to stop the poison from getting to his heart, Took out the kunai and started sucking the poison out.

After a few minutes, the rest of the gang arrived, they were shocked to see Kakashi unmasked, leaning over Naruto and sucking poison out of his arm.

Sakura immediately took over things. She ordered Neji and Lee to go and get some things from the hospital. Got Ino to start helping to heal Naruto. And after much effort managed to pry Kakashi away from Naruto.

"Kakashi, what happened here?" asked Tsunade.

**That's what I'd like to know!** said Tora.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kakashi said.

Tora and Tsunade raised their eyebrows.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's limp body, "I was trying to commit suicide."

**Thanks again guys for being so patient for this chapter. I hope it satisfied you. **

**Don't forget to PM me. I LOVE having chats to people. And don't forget to Review!**

**By the way, since Tora's only half bijuu, she needs to eats once in a while. Not animals, REAL food.**

**Until Next Time… BUH~BYE!**


	10. Dreams of the Past

**HI! So… before this chapter starts I want to ask you guys to do something for me. Well what I want you to do is to give me a deadline for the next chapter. Because I work better with deadlines and I won't forget to do the next chapter… The first person to give me a deadline, I will do it!**

**Anyway that's all I wanted to say so… this is the next chapter!**

Naruto's POV

Naruto was in darkness, a void, with nothing else.

'Am I dead? Is this what death looks like?' Naruto thought, as he floated around.

A white light flashed and suddenly Naruto was in a field with beautiful sakura flowers all around.

"Are you sure, Kimi?" Naruto turned around to find a beautiful woman and a male shinobi talking to someone. The male was holding the female in a protective hug.

"Yes, I'm sure Tsunade."

'TSUNADE! WHAT'S BAA-CHAN DOING HERE?'

"It will kill you. There's no chance you will survive. Are you sure you?"

The woman laughed, "Tsunade. You and I have been friends since we were 10. You know me well enough that I will do whatever I can to protect my precious people," she hugged her stomach, "and although this child hasn't been born yet, I love them already. I know Sakumo will take good care of them. Have faith in my decision and please help take care of them. Tora understands and respects my decision so please, do the same."

'Tora? Than that means those two people talking Tsunade are Kakashi's parents! Why am I witnessing this? It's obvious that, that woman is pregnant with Kakashi. So what impact does this have on me?'

Tsunade started talking again, "I do respect your decision but Kimi… Who is Tora going to be sealed in?"

Kimi looked sad, "Our child…"

"Kimi! You're going to seal a bijuu within your own child?"

"Yes… If II do that then they'll both be safe. Sakumo will make sure they understand not to tell anyone about Tora and to kill anyone that wants to reveal the secret." 

"KILL!"

"Unfortunately yes. In my clan, if someone finds out about Tora then they must be either killed or give us an oath of secrecy that they won't tell."

Tsunade sighed, "And you agree with this Sakumo?"

"Although I don't like it, if Kimi really wants to keep this child, then I can't say no."

Naruto knew that childbirth was when the seal on a jinchuuriki's body was at its weakest point but why did Kakashi's mum have to die when it was obvious Tora didn't have the urge to escape or hurt the seal in any way? What made Tora and the Tatsukage clan so different?

The flash of white appeared again and this time, Naruto was in an emergency room with Kimi and Sakumo. Kimi was obviously in labour and Sakumo was sitting on a chair, hildong her hand.

"Come on, Kimiko-san. They're almost out." said the nurse.

Kimi's face was drenched in sweat and was red with exhaustion.

'Right now I'm thankful I'm not a girl…Labour looks painful…'

A baby's cry broke Naruto's train of thought. Little baby Kakashi was in a blanket, being held by Kimi and Sakumo.

"He's so adorable! What will you call him?" asked the nurse.

"Kakashi. We'll call him Kakashi." Kimi said with a smile.

Tsunade burst into the room.

"Tsunade-Sama!" cried the nurse, obviously surprised to see her.

"Hello. Looks like I arrived just in time. It's okay nurse, I'll take it from here." 

"H-hai!" the nurse stuttered, practically running out of the room.

"Ahhhhhhh! He's so cute!" squealed Tsunade. (Kakashi's always been cute!)

"Thank you Tsunade. Now if you don't mind I think it's time for Tora to meet her new host."

"So soon but Kimi-"

"No buts! Let's just get this over with before I chicken out." Kimi started to cry.

Sakumo wrapped his arms around Kimiko's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead, "It's okay. I'll be with you til the end."

Kimiko nodded. She laid down, giving Kakashi to Sakumo, she ripped her top to where the seal was, "Hitsuji, ne, saru, tori, tatsu, uma, tora, ne, tora, ne, hitsuji. Full seal release!"

Kimi's body started to convulse and shake, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and suddenly Tora's chakra erupted from her body and there standing next to a panting Kimiko was Tora.

**So it's time.**

"Yes Tora." said Kimi, breathless, "Please take care of him."

**I will.**

Kimiko took Kakashi into her arms, "I'm so sorry Kakashi that I can't raise you myself, that I can't see you fall in love, that I can't go off at you for peeking into the girl's hot spring. Please remember to eat your vegetable, keep your room nice and clean, do as your father asks you, make some real friends and never let them go, and most importantly, find someone in your life that makes you happy. I don't care if they're a boy and they're younger than you, just make sure when you have sex with them that they are at least 18 and make sure you're 18 as well. Or else I will literally rise from the dead and beat you to a bloody pulp. Don't think I'm joking, I've done that to your father hundreds of times. And always remember that even though I'm not with you I'll always be watching you, so don't you ever think that I'm not proud of you! Oh Kakashi I wish I could be there with you and Sakumo but…" Kimi was fully in tears by now, "Always remember I love you and I'm sorry I didn't have more time with you." Naruto watched sadly as Kimi handed baby Kakashi back to Sakumo, "Okay Tora, start the ceremony.

Tora nodded. She started speaking in an unknown language. Kimiko suddenly burst into fire and started to cruble away into ash. Sakumo and Tsunade were crying and baby Kakashi was wailing as if he knew something was wrong. After the ceremony even Tora was crying.

**It's time Sakumo. **

Sakumo nodded and placed Kakashi on the hot ash, this made Kakashi wail even louder.

**I'm so sorry you're going to be burdened with me, Kakashi. I swear I'll protect you. **Tora said, making the handsigns for the seal.

When she had finished, Tora placed a hand on Kakashi's stomach. To Naruto's surprised, Tora started to twist and twirl into Kakashi's body until all that was left of her was the seal on Kakashi's stomach.

Sakumo broke down fully crying, grieving for his dead wife. He picked up Kakashi, "I don't know much about parenting but I promise Kakashi, to do my best and protect you from the shinobi world until you're old enough."

The white flash came again and Naurto found himself face to face with Kakashi's mother, Kimiko.

"Hello Naruto." Kimi said, smiling.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Kakashi talks about you all the time. He's so proud of what you have become. He loves you very much."

"How can Kakashi talk to you when you're died?" Naruto asked.

"Well remember those catacombs. The ones where my family is buried?"

"Yes."

"Well, at certain times of the month, my spirit can actually be called from the grave by another family member. Kakashi visits me often."

"Is that another reason why he's always late?"

"Yep."

"You said that Kakashi loved me. Is that true?"

"Hunny. I was the one who predicted that your mother and father were going to get together. I kind of have a special gift of predicting who's going to get together. And believe me… it's obvious to me that you and Kakashi are going to be an item."

"Do you know anyone else out of the rookie 11?"

"Yeah I know everyone in Konoha that is close to Kakashi."

"Then who are all my mates going to get together with?" Naruto asked, excited. He knew he was going off topic here but he wanted to know.

Kimiko thought about it, "Well… Shikamaru Nara is obviously going to be with Temari Sabaku. It's more obvious than you and Kakashi. The same goes with Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. Ino is going to be with Sai. And Sakura… Shhe is going to be with Yamato."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. Who would have thought?

"Hey I'm just saying who I think is going to be paired up with who. Besides Yamato is 4 years younger than Kakashi. So technically they would be more likely accepted by everyone as a couple than you and Kakashi."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Kimiko laughed, "It's almost time for you to go back. I'm happy we had this chat Naruto. It's good to know Kakashi has that special someone now. I was beginning to worry he would never find a lover. I'll be sure to tell Minato and Kushina when I see them in heaven."

"So there really is a heaven?"

"Yep. And a hell." Kimiko started to fade.

"Wait! Why did show me this?"

"You'll understand later. Goodbye Naruto."

Naruto once again, found himself in a white flash.

He awoke to find a most pleasant site.

"Thank god. You're awake." Kakashi said, smiling, WITHOUT HIS MASK! God he had a handsome face.

All Naruto could do was smile back.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and chat to me if you want to! Really I'm a friendly person!**


	11. Fights and Plans

**Hello people! Well I've done this chapter just in time! Thankyou LunarLemur for setting a deadline! As I told you guys before I work better with timelines and if anyone else wants to set a deadline for the next chapter I will be happy to do that!**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please review! It always helps me become a little bit better on what I write. PM if you have any questions about the story or you just want to chat. I don't care, I'll be happy to answer any questions!**

Naruto's POV

"Thank God you're awake!" Kakashi said.

"Sorry for making you worry." Naruto shyly said.

"MAKING ME WORRIED! NARUTO! YOU ALMOST DIED! IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR SAKURA, INO AND TSUNADE-SAMA, YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" Kakashi yelled at him.

"And why was I in this position? Because you suddenly had a death wish!" As soon as he said it, Naruto instantly regret it. He saw the pain and sadness in Kakashi's facial expression and in his eyes. (Remember Kakashi is unmasked!)

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"You shouldn't be apologising. You're right it is my fault you're in this position Naruto and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you."

"You don't need to do that." Naruto said, silently wishing Kakashi wouldn't agree with him.

"Yes I do. Naruto, I almost made the same mistake my father did a long time ago. I nearly lost everything all because I couldn't take a few nasty words. I owe you my life and am entirely in debt to you."

Naruto didn't know what to say… So instead… He decided it was best to change the subject.

He took in his surroundings…OMG HE WAS IN HOSPITAL!

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"H-How m-many d-d-days was I-I o-out f-f-f-for?" He asked.

"…4 days."

Naruto looked at Kakashi like he was crazy.

'How long exactly did Kimiko talk to me? And how on earth did those little flashbacks take 4 days!'

Kakashi's POV

Naruto looked at Kakashi like he was crazy. Why was that?

'Hey Tora. What is Naruto thinking about... Tora? Are you still angry at me?'

**WHAT DO YOU THINK KAKASHI?**

'Look. I wasn't thinking then besides, it was just one little mistake.'

**ONE LITTLE MISTAKE! KAKASHI! THAT NEARLY COST NARUTO HIS LIFE!'**

'Don't think I don't know that Tora! I regret every single day that I let him get hurt because of me! Why do you care him? You never care before, so why now?'

'**That's not true and you know it!'**

'You're avoiding the question Tora!'

**No I'm not!**

Kakashi thought for a moment than it clicked with him, 'OMG! KURAMA IS YOUR LOVER!'

…**Yes he is. That's another reason why I don't want Naruto to get hurt… But I care for Naruto. Not just because Kurama is sealed inside of him, but because he reminds me of your mother and is one of the nicest human beings I have ever met. People like him only come 'round once every 100 years. You don't meet them every day.**

Kakashi stayed quiet, knowing he had gone too far with Tora. He wondered if Naruto knew that Kurama and Tora were lovers… Well he would just have to wait and find out.

Sasuke's POV (I KNOW! Let's see what Sasuke's up to with Hinata…Not the dirty stuff you creeps!)

Sasuke and Hinata were in a large abandon shed in the Hidden Rain Village. They weren't alone… (Guess who it is… It's pretty obvious if you ask me… But that's because I'm writing it.)

"So Kakashi Hatake. You thought you could hide the fact you are a jinchuuriki from me. WELL NOT ANYMORE!" Tobi said (Yes Tobi/Madara or whoever he is.)

"Tobi, what's your plan of action?" Sasuke said drearily.

"Hm. Hatake did set back our plans way behind schedule… No matter, they will still go on, but what do I do about Hatake? I can't have him interrupt us again or the statue will be broken and all the bijuu will be released. We can't let that happen. Sasuke!"

"Yeah?'

"You will fight Naruto Uzumaki but make sure he doesn't interfere with my fight with Hatake. We need to get Hatake out of the way if we want a chance on getting the remaining jinchuuriki."

"When will fight them?"

"Let's make the 20th of October another bad memorial day to remember…" Sasuke anime sweatdropped when Tobi started to laugh. Don't him wrong, Tobi's an evil genius… He just needs to work on his laugh.

*A few hours later*

Sasuke and Hinata were in their 'room' and Sasuke was trying to figure out why Hinata was so quiet and sad.

"Hinata? Koi? What's wrong?" he said, hugging her.

She hesitated, "It's just that… Sasuke, do we really have to follow his orders?"

Sasuke realised what was wrong. Hinata still had some loyalty to their old village!

"What else can we do Hinata?"

"We can run."

"You know that wouldn't work. Tobi or Konoha would find us and would kill us. Why do you want to protect Naruto? Do you still have fe~"

"NO! I don't have any feelings for Naruto but friendship. It's just that, when you think you are ruining one life, you're ruining two."

"Huh?" said a confused Sasuke, his arms still tightly wrapped around her.

"Sasuke, Naruto loves Kakashi."

"Well it's obvious he loves his Sensei. Naruto protected him more than once." Sasuke said, still oblivious to what Hinata was trying to say.

"No silly." She said, giggling, "I mean _**LOVE!**__"_

"What! That can't be true. HE CAN'T"

"I noticed it a few months ago, just after Kakashi saved him. Kakashi loves him as well but won't admit it to himself. Or to Naruto. That's why we can't kill Kakashi. Naruto will be grief-stricken, more than if he just admired Kakashi-Sensei. He MIGHT WILL kill all those who helped him. Maybe if we help them get rid of Tobi… We can ask to be pardoned of our crimes and allowed to live somewhere peacefully." Hinata explained, knowing Sasuke didn't have any more intention of destroying Konoha. It was just an act to see her.

"I don't know. We would first have to confront the Hokage and convince her that we're not the enemy. Then we would have to get the trust of Konoha and the other nations, making sure Tobi doesn't take either of us and then managing to actually kill him. Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

HInata snorted, "Sasuke Uchiha, are you afraid?"

"No, of course not. I'm afraid for your safety and theirs." He said, pointing to her stomach. (That didn't take long!)

"I'll be safe in Konoha. Beside you, Naruto and Kakashi would've killed him by then."

Sasuke thought about this, "That may just work… Okay as soon as we get the chance we'll go to Konoha. Now go to sleep. I don't want you or the baby worrying about anything."

"Okay Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Tobi/Madara's POV

'So they plan to trick me. Well' he thought, looking at Hinata, 'Sasuke is right. We can't have Hinata worrying can we?' He smiled evilly, soon everything will come into place.

**I hope you liked it and OMG Sasuke isn't evil… Didn't see that one coming did you?**

**The reason why he doesn't want revenge will come later.**

**Don't forget to ask me for a deadline. As you can see it works!**


	12. A New Dangerous Mission, Decide NOW

**First of all, I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I kinda forgot to update and kept on putting it off, gomenasai *bows***

**Anyway I just haven't been just twiddling my thumbs this whole time. I've recently had a persuasion essay in my English class AND I GOT AN A! PRAISE KAMI! Sorry I just couldn't keep my excitement about that.**

**Without further interruption here's the next Chapter! (Thanks for following me for so long. You guys make me feel loved! ^-^)**

***A few days later***

Kakashi's POV

When Naruto had finally been released from hospital, he and Kakashi had been summoned by the Elders and the Hokage.

"Baa-Chan! Why drag me here? I wanna go and see my friends!"

"SHUT UP, GAKI! THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS MATTER THAT WE ARE ABOUT TO TALK ABOUT HERE!"

**Hey Kakashi! Got over your Teenager moments yet?**

'Shut up Tora and go away.'

**That's not very nice… Well talk to me when this stage of yours passes over. I don't want to deal with a mood-swinging-horny-obsessed-with-hair-gel teen!**

'Since when am I obsessed with hair gel?'

**I couldn't think of anything else that keeps your hair that gravity defying.**

"SNAP OUT, HATAKE! BEFORE I SNAP YOU!" Tsunade shouted in Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi stiffened straight away, not wanting to be hit into next week. He heard Naruto try to hid a chuckle…

"As I was saying, Naruto, Kakashi, this is a mission only two of you can handle. While you were recovering Naruto. I contacted the other Kages and told them about told them about Tora. I'm sorry Kakashi but in order for the Shinobi alliance to work. All of the Five Great Hidden Villages mustn't keep secrets from one another. Especially at a time like this."

Kakashi frowned, "At a time like this? What's happening, Tsunade-Sama?"

Sighing, Tsunade handed Kakashi a few pieces of paper. Kakashi's eye widen as he read down the report, "That's impossible." He muttered, as he handed the sheets to Naruto. Kakashi waited for Naruto's outburst.

"HOW CAN THAT BE?" exclaimed Naruto, "I SAW KAKASHI-SENSEI KILL HIM! HOW CAN MADARA UCHIHA STILL BE ALIVE?"

"Calm down, Naruto. Things were kind of fishy after I 'killed' Madara. Some of the best trackers and shinobi, looked for his body for hours. It wasn't found. Also, do you really think the great Madara Uchiha would die because of a boulder falling on top of him? Finally, didn't have the ability to pass through things? If anything, I don't why we didn't pick up on this sooner." Explained Kakashi, surprising himself with his answer.

"Right. The mission that I'm going to give you will be in 3 weeks time. The reason I'm telling you now is for you two to prepare. No one will know about this apart from the Kages and Killer Bee. I think you already know what the mission is."

Kakashi nodded, understanding fully but Naruto, "No… You haven't told us yet."

Mentally Kakashi slapped himself, he forgot how idiotic Naruto was sometimes. One of the qualities Kakashi adored him for. Innocence. How Kakashi wished that more Shinobi were like that but in this world, it's hard and rare.

He sighed, looks like he has to explain this himself, "What Tsunade-Sama is telling us, is that you and I, will embark on probably the most dangerous mission you can possible get in the present time. The mission is to kill or at least harm Madara Uchiha."

"Oh. But Kakashi-Sensei, you defeated him easily last time. What are you so worried about?" Naruto asked.

"I had an advantage Naruto. You were his main focus and I was able to surprise him. But we all know Madara Uchiha isn't fooled twice. Besides Sasuke has seen some of my power, if he's working with Madara, then chances are he would have told Madara about Tora and my abilities." Kakashi said, "But then again, they haven't seen what I really can do."

Tsunade nodded, "I thought as much, that's why Kakashi, I want you and Tora to help Naruto and Kurama, work together more efficiently. Madara won't be expecting that and that'll be our best chance."

**Oi, Kakashi. Let me out for a minute. I want to talk to Tsunade.**

Kakashi nodded and automatically did the signs to release her, surprising Naruto and Tsunade.

**Hey guys. **Tora said, all laid back.

"Tora," Tsunade said, regaining her posture, "What brings you here?"

**Yeah. I couldn't help but wonder, why Killer Bee and Gyuuki (the 8 tails) aren't coming on this mission with us.**

"Well. We have to think of the worst possible outcome. Kakashi and Naruto dead. You and Kurama under Madara's control. We know that Madara needs Gyuuki as well, so we've decided to have a little back-up plan, in case all else fails."

Suddenly Kakashi was very curious, "What's this back-up plan?"

Tsunade handed Kakashi a scroll it read,

_Dear Kages of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations,_

_In the event that Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze fail to kill Madara Uchiha. All civilians, Genin and Chuunin will be evacuated to a secret place with a special barrier that will eject all Genjutsu's . This barrier will be running off the Jinchuriki, Killer Bee's and his biju, Gyuuki's chakra. All Jounin rank and higher will remain on the battle field for one last stand against Madara. A leader will be selected among the Kages and Elders to decide who will lead the civilians, Genins and Chuunins. The evacuations will start as soon as Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze leave for their battle against Madara. The whole of the shinobi world, as well as everyone else wish them luck and hope that they return victorious so all this won't happen._

_Signed all the Feudal Lords of the 5 Great Lands._

"So once we leave the evacuations will start?" Kakashi asked, handing the letter over to Naruto and telepathically sending the information to Tora.

"Yes."

**How will you explain this? I mean if you don't want anyone to panic, then you're going have to come up with some excuse to fool the civilians and Shinobi.**

"We won't be telling the Genin or the civilians, they'll think it's just until the villages are properly reconstructed again. But all others will know."

"What about my friends? I'm not bragging or anything but there's possibility that they'll follow us if they find out." Said Naruto, frowning from reading the letter.

"I've already thought of that. Like the Gennin, they won't be told, neither will Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Iruka, Kuranai or Gai. And I'll order all other Shinobi not to tell them, they'll just think that you'll be will the construction team." Said Tsunade, "We have it all worked out. All there's left to do is put the plan into action."

**Tsunade?**

"Yes Tora?"

**How do you know he's alive. I mean not because of the evidence but if you didn't discover and added up the evidence then, why now?**

She hesitated, "You're right Tora, we didn't figure it out. There was an anonymous person that put in the theory. The evidence added up and on the note that the anonymous person put the information on, there was an address. Basically it told us of one of his previous hide outs and when we went and investigated, the evidence raised. We are now 100% sure Madara's alive and that's why we are asking you to do this."

"You mean you're giving us a choice?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Gaara didn't want Naruto or you, Kakashi, to do this. Neither did myself, so we decided to give you two a choice on whether or not you want to do it."

Kakashi looked at Tora, 'Tora?' He thought, 'Is it alright if I say yes. I mean this could be it. We can finally reveal ourselves without being scorned like we're scum and maybe I can finally repay Obito, for not saving him with your power and maybe Rin as well, for having to kill her after all she wanted to do was tell everyone. I remember, she was so excited when I told her about you. I remember her saying, "Well that's who you are Kakashi, no one can change that and all your true friends will still love you." And maybe I can repay back Sensei and Kushina, for not taking care of Naruto, like I should've done.' He looked at Naruto with sorrow.

**If this is what you really want, I mean I don't really have anything to live for, other than you. I'll always support you, the way I wanted to support your mother, but I'll keep my promise to her and protect you with my life. So if you really and truly want to, then let's do it. But what about Naruto?**

'If I can do anything, then Naruto won't be coming. That's what I promised Sensei and Kushina. I promise them I would look after him. I haven't been doing a very good job but it'll start now.'

"Tsunade-Sama. I'm going." Said Kakashi with absolute confidence.

"So will I." said Naruto.

"Now Naruto~"

"Don't you give me that speech about not thinking about things and getting myself into mischief. I want to protect my friends and everyone else. Evening I die trying. To me, that's what being Hokage or any Kage is about. The willingness to protect those close to you and the willingness to believe in yourself as well as being able to lie your life down for them. My father did that, Ero-Sennin did that, the 3rd did that, as well as the 1st and 2nd Hokage and Granny's doing that. If I die in this, well then I won't die in vain. I'll go to the afterlife or whatever comes after, I'll go up to my parents and say, "I tried but I did what I wanted, I protected those closes to me and that's all that matter." Don't try to stop me Kakashi-Sensei, because you know that you'll fail."

Yep, Naruto really had grown. 'Minato-Sensei, Kushina, be proud that your son is like this. I don't think you can have him anymore perfect.'

"Then it's decided," Kakashi said, "In three weeks we'll literally be battling for our lives as well as everyone else's. Tsunade-Sama, tell the other Kages we'd be happy to do it. Naruto, come, I think it's time we start your new training. Tsunade, if you want to see us, there's a map at my house, in the lamp beside my bed. It show where the Tatsukage catacombs are and where the sacred training grounds are. DO NOT show it to anyone."

3rd person's POV

And with that all said Kakashi lead Naruto out the Hokage building, Naruto happily following him and Tsunade stunned on what just happened.

Tora shook her head and said a quick goodbye to Tsunade before returning to Kakashi's body. What a day and the next three weeks were going to get interesting.

**OMG DONE! I think that was the longest chapter I have EVER written in my whole LIFE… Of 13 years. Yep you heard me I'm 13. But that doesn't matter 'cause it shouldn't. Anyway sorry again for having to wait this long for a chapter and I promise I'll do better… SEE YA!**


End file.
